Protector
by emilypiper
Summary: my first fan fic. Damon runs into trouble at the hands of his abusive father, he knows he must protect his younger brother Stefan. Not sure wht else to write... one shot.


Damon walked up the steps to his house, it was a cold winters night, and the large Salvatore mansion looked pale and just as empty and cold as the weather itself. Everyone in the house was asleep early, as per usual. Although it was winter, Damon had enjoyed his night out with his few friends, which was a rare occasion, even for his birthday. He wished his younger brother Stefan, would have been allowed to share in this rare occasion with him, but he knew that father would never allow it. Stefan was the golden child and Strict rules were his fathers way.

Even for Damon, who was well past the age of 18, was still treated like a child at the hands of his father. Damon had never been close to his father, ever. Especially since the death of his beloved mother, giving birth to Stefan, 16 years ago. He missed her every waking day. Especially with the harsh discipline his father enforced.

Damon turned the knob of the door quietly; he didn't dare wake his father. He knew that if he did his night would be spoiled for good. He quietly made his way to his bedroom, when suddenly her heard footsteps behind him. He froze.

"Where have you been? I said no later than 9 o'clock!" said an angry voice.

"I tried to return on time, father, I did, but I was having so much fun, plus its my birthday, " Damon whimpered

"Don't you dare talk back to me boy!" his fathers voice grew louder.

"Im sorry, father, forgive me" Damon turned back, trying to make his way up the stairs. But a hard hand grabbed his wrist.

"That's it, first thing tomorrow morning, it will be down to the conscription office, you are 21 now, you need to take part in winning for the confederacy"

His fathers voice grew even louder.

"I'm not going to join the war effort father, I hate war, I-don't believe in their opinion anyway-" before Damon could finish his sentence, a hard smack landed over his head, knocking him off balance.

He tripped a fell down the stairs, hitting his head on the tiles, and a hand grabbed him by the wrists, forcefully pulling him across the floor.

Damon knew what was coming next.

His father threw Damon across his study desk., which broke from underneath him. Damon landed on the floor again, sharp pains rose up his back.

His father raised his fist and punched it straight into Damon's face. Damon cried out in pain, as the blood poured from his nose. Again and Again, his father Giuseppe punched him. Damon could hardly move, He wished it would end.

"You're a misery to the name Salvatore, You always have been! You never work hard enough, I should of sent you of to boarding school!" Screamed Giuseppe.

"I'm sorry" Damon cried.

"No wonder your mother died, she knew that you would spite Stefan with your laziness, and she did not wish to witness it!" Giuseppe started on his chest now.

The beatings continued well into the night, until Damon finally lost consciousness.

Damon awoke; still asprawl in his father's office, bruises and cuts covered his face and chest. The door to the office had been jammed shut, he was in locked in. He called to one It was mid morning and the daily activity that commenced in the house, was in full swing, he winced as he rose to his feet.

He could hear his little brothers Stefan's chatty voice in a near by room.

He called to one of the servants, who came immediately came to his aid, she unlocked the door for him and saw the bruises that covered his body,

"Sir, are you okay? Please let me help you" she sad sympethiectally.

"Its okay Nancy, get out of here before_ he_ sees you helping me, I don't want you in trouble too"

He quickly covered his bruises on his chest. He knew that it was it was his duty as a big brother to protect Stefan's innocence, like his mother always said "ignorance is bliss" If there was one thing he knew that him and his mother would both want, it would be to protect his little brother. Always

Yeh, i know not the greatest story, but I wrote this at like 1:00 AM in morning! Its just a short one shot, nothing special! Its my first story.

In the books Damon WAS actually abused by his father before he became a vampire.


End file.
